A Different Party
by Ho-warts
Summary: Draco wants Harry. He wants him, and he won't let anything ot anyone get in his way! Harry freaks. Draco strips. What a mess!


Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of J.K Rowling. She's a big inspiration to us, and we wouldn't dare to steal anything, or claim anything!  
  
Author note:. This is the first slash we've written together. It's written by Stine from Denmark (See; Drunk by Steiner), and Jessica who's dutch (See; Unwanted and Compromise by Crazy Devilish Angel) This slash is not to be taken to seriously. We were just having a good time, writing and chatting, and this is what came out of it! None of us are British or American, so we don't have the right... "Touch" of the use of words and lines. We are doing our best, though - believe me!  
  
We hope you'll like the story, and please! - Do review!

A Different Party  
  
It was a stormy day, Harry looked outside his window, and suddenly he saw a dark person running across the Hogwarts ground. He frowned, he wasn't used to seeing dark persons much on the school, and in fact there weren't many black people around at all! 

He shrugged, and decided to leave the castle to get a better a look at the stranger, But outside of the Gryffindor common room, he suddenly saw one of his best friends, Hermione sneakily looking at a picture of somebody. He felt the urge to throw up, when suddenly Hermione leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on the portraits cheek. He couldn't believe it! Hermione was kissing no other than...

Himself!!

"Ewww" he shrieked, and run out of the corridor and directly into the arms of Ron, who almost got knocked over.

"Hey watch it Harry!" he said.

"Sorry", Harry said and took a step back.

"Hermione is in love with me", he said after a while, looking at Ron and waited for a reaction to the horrible news.

"No she isn't." Ron said in disbelieve. - "She can't be, she's in love with me!"

"Oh my god", Harry gasped. "That little whore, she can't possible love us both!"

"No, Hermione isn't like that! Remember she always wants the good things to happen, she wouldn't betray us like that, what's the matter with you Harry?!.." "Anyway", Ron said. "What were you doing in such a rush?"

"I was going outside for a little walk," Harry replied.

"Great, I'll go with you", Ron said, and started to walk down the corridor. Harry couldn't help but feeling a little irritated, he had wanted to go by himself.

"Or..." he said to Ron. - "You could go to Hermione to keep an eye on her and see how she acts towards you".

Ron first looked a little confused. Then his face twisted up in a grin, and he grasped Harry's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Excellent idea, mate", he said and run up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower while screaming over his shoulder:

"You'll regret you gave me this chance, she's going to be MY bird now!"

Harry mumbled to himself softly. "I hope so..." but to Ron he said smiling: "Yeah but make sure she's not going to fly away!"

Then he hurried down the corridor, through the great hall and finally he walked through the giant doors of the castle and out in the warm summer night.

He took a deep breath to catch some fresh air, but coughed as he felt something burn in his lungs...smoke!

"Oh my god!" he thought. What if something was on fire!? The castle or... the forest! He started to scream in panic:

"FIRE!!! POLICE, FIRE CORPS, ANYO- -'mmmrff!'"

Someone silenced him by holding a hand over his mouth. He heard a familiar voice whispering threateningly:

"If you make one sound I swear I'll send Crabbe and Goyle after you! So Potter... why are you following me??"

Malfoy slowly removed his hand and turned Harry towards him. Harry blinked and looked at Malfoy. He was about to say something, when suddenly, something in Malfoy's hand caught is attention.

"Malfoy!?", Harry gasped. "Are you smoking?"

"Yeah? Why do you care if I die earlier or not?" Draco's voice had become lower over the years...and by the sense of it his manhood, also larger, harry couldn't help to notice.

"Uhm..." Harry said, and blushed deeply as he felt Malfoy's hard erection press against him. "I.... I'm... no! I don't want you to die, I just want...uhm..." he started babbling and tried to look anywhere else than into Draco's stormy grey eyes, which were looking at him with an amused twinkle.

"What's the matter Potter?", Draco said as he grabbed Harry even tighter. "You're acting like a scared little schoolgirl"

"God!" Harry mumbled, as Draco suddenly lowered him to the ground, and stood over him, tall and handsome.

"I have to say, Potter, that you've actually become quite handsome over the years! I bet all the girls want you... or maybe... maybe it's the boys who you're playing with, huh?"

Harry turned bright red.

"N-no!" he said scared. What was Draco saying?

"Oh my god Malfoy... are you coming _on_ to me??!!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh? Were you thinking I was just trying to have a conversation? God, Potter you're more stupid than I thought!"

He threw himself on Harry with a laugh. Harry shrieked.

"Get off me Malfoy! Eew I mean, I'm not into this...and not into you! - God I'm not gay!"

Draco smirked. "Not _in_ to me? Well, we'll have to take care of that later".

He started to rip open Harry's shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

"My, Potter! Been working out lately, eh?" he looked hungrily at the now half-naked Harry, and lowered his head down to Harry's.

"Iiiiiik! No-no-no!" Harry whined and tried to push Draco away, but the boy was stronger than him, and he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Harry was in shock.

"Are you going to rape me now??" he said. he'd heard about stuff like this happening, but Draco doing it... to _him_?

"Rape? ..." Draco said thinking for a few seconds.

"No. I won't rape you, you'll beg for it, baby!"

Harry looked disgusted. "BEG? Over my dead body! I would never even touch you!"

Draco looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Then he threw his head back and laughed.

"Malfoy, I'll fucking scream and I don't mind if I sound like a girl!... I swear you can't do this! I'll tell everyone...you're disgusting!...you're an evil, filthy nasty, creepy little.... lunatic!. I think you're such a turn off!"

Harry looked pissed, but he was scared because Draco was much stronger than him!

"Two days, Potter", Draco, said with a smirk. - "Two days, and I'll have you begging for my body at my feet".

Then he moved forward and licked Harry's cheek, before he finally let go of the wriggling boy and disappeared inside the castle. Harry mumbled to himself: "Not if I have got a say in it!.."

He shivered. It was cold without his shirt, but when he found it, it was all ripped apart, he couldn't wear this... on the other hand, he had no choice. Walking around half-naked could give him detention...as embarrassed as he felt over everything that happened just before, he had to put his shirt back on. Harry walked through the portrait hole, only to see the whole group of Gryffindors looking at him strangely.

"What happened to your shirt?" Fred said, and waved at his brother to join them.

"Look George, I think we have a special case of a very snogged Gryffindor with us tonight!"

Harry didn't know what to answer on that one. "I just ... ehm ... Hagrid ...I helped Hagrid with a new animal he'd found!"

He hoped they believed him, but they all knew Hagrid...he always took in dangerous animals. George looked at Harry seriously.

"I think we need to have us a little talk about the bees and the flowers". The whole room started laughing.

"Come on Harry, tell us her name!", Neville said, jumping up from his chair so quickly, he knocked over the table, which landed on lavender's foot.

"OUCH!" Lavender yelled and she threw Neville an angry look.

"Here's someone almost getting an orgasm over someone else's little adventure", said Fred smiling. Harry tried to just slip out of the way while everyone was facing Neville and laughing.

The next day Harry got up early and headed for the shower. He let the hot water run over his body, while he tried not to think about the feeling of Draco sitting on his chest.

"I cannot believe it wasn't a dream" he talked to himself. "Draco Malfoy, my enemy, hitting on me! I mean, how wrong is that?" He washed his hair and then his body, while wondering about what could have caused Draco to act this way. His hand traveled over his body, not realizing he was already having an erection while thinking about Draco in the meantime. He let out a cry in disgust, when he suddenly realized what he was about to do.  
  
"Oh no, that's just SICK!" he said shocked, and hurried out of the bathtub, with curses that would have given him at least a year in detention, if Snape had been the one hearing him. Quickly he got dressed, Ron and Hermione had already left, apparently he had been longer under the shower than he thought, and he'd better hurry! He entered the Great Hall and was about to sit down at the Gryffindor table beside Ron, when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

The sight that met him, almost made him run away screaming like a girl:

Draco Malfoy was standing on a table with his back turned to Harry, almost naked, except for a sign right above his arse with the words;

"Get in, Potter"

People around him where laughing and pointing at him. Harry felt he was redder than he'd ever been before. George Weasley slapped him on the back: "Guess you're on Draco's fuck list. And by the look of it, you're his first priority!"

"Shut up George." said Harry embarrassed, because everyone was looking at him now. Some girls nearby him giggled, and he yelled at them.

"You shut up too! Draco is just joking, he's a male slut and only trying to make me look stupid!"

"He did well on the Stupid-thing, then", Fred said grinning. "Your face is red like a tomato!"

"Wouldn't yours be?" Harry said angrily. "I mean basically everyone is expecting me to like...get on top of him now!" - "And besides... I don't even like hi- " Harry stopped in his sentence when suddenly Draco jumped off the table, and started to move his hips in a slow rhythm.

He clapped his hands. "Music!"

Crabbe and Goyle walked to Draco's side and started to blow in two giant trumpets. Then Draco started to dance... And Draco started singing:

"you're the one that I want! Honey! Oh, oh, ohh!" from the movie, Grease. Basically Draco didn't knew the muggle-song very well, and he had some failing at remembering some lines, which he gracefully replaced by singing lines like, "..And I'm loosing my sperm, you better shut up, cause I need that mout - And my dick is turning blue."

Harry wanted to walk away but George held him steadily, crying with laughter. Draco now danced right next to Harry. Harry tried not to look at certain body part between Draco's legs, which was now jumping up and down, from left to right. Instead he closed his eyes and prayed that Draco would soon finish his song.

"I want your sex!" Draco had started on a new song, dancing around wildly and grinding against Harry. Harry pushed him away;

"Get away from me, creep! I am not you're little sex toy, if you want someone to fuck, go fuck Snape, he'd be more than happy to kiss your arse!"

"Been there, done that", Draco said and gave Harry his famous smirk. "But I'd rather kiss yours" He started to lean forward, but Harry put a hand between them.

"Hold on! You KISSED Snape?!" he cursed himself for feeling a little jealous.

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "Of course I did! How do you think I keep on getting those high notes?" he put his hand on Harry's crotch and gave it a squeeze. Harry let out a shocked scream.

"Malfoy what the fuck?! I mean, I swear you've lost it, do that again and I'll fucking hurt you!" he gave Draco a hard push, finally turning around and being able to walk away from this great disaster.

"You want to hurt me, Potter?" Draco yelled after him. - "Then please use a whip, I loooove those!" The Great Hall echoed with laughter as Harry with a cry, run out and down a long, dark corridor.

"Motherfucker." He mumbled under his breath. "I will have to do something to make him stop! Now everyone thinks I'm gay, and even worse - that I'm interested in Malfoy!" He thought for a second. What could he do?

"Maybe I should just have fun looking how far Malfoy will go" He thought and a smirk appeared on his face. "I should just sit back and enjoy the show, after a few days he'll be the joke..."

The next day Harry walked to his first lesson, potion, with Ron and Hermione walking a few steps behind him.

Ron was whispering things into Hermiones ear, making her giggle and blushing. Harry couldn't help to sigh over the happiness the new couple radiated. He wanted that for himself.

They finally arrived, and found their seats in the dark, misty Potion room. Then Draco entered, looking as his cocky self. He smiled at Harry, licking his lips seductively.

And even after potions class had already started he kept looking intensely at Harry, with a lustful look in his eyes. Harry felt his face starting to flush, and ordered himself to calm down. This meant nothing to him. Draco meant nothing to him! But ooh, what a sexy scent Draco was bringing with him into the class! Harry felt himself starting to doze off, as Snape suddenly arrived in front of his desk, looking at him with cold eyes.

"Sleeping in Class, Mr. Potter?" he said with an evil smirk. (God, he hated Smirking people!)

"No!" Harry said quickly. "I was just thinking about what you've just said professor. About some potions that some people shouldn't be using, cause they don't know how to use it properly..." He quickly looked at Draco trying to send him the different message. (As in Draco shouldn't be playing with fire or he'd get burnt)

"I do not tolerate bad excuses!" Snape said and sneered. -"And I don't like when a student tries to curry favour with me! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry could feel the anger rise inside him.

"Oh yeah, but you didn't mind Draco Malfoy literally kissing your arse, did you!?" Harry spat back unable to hold back his anger. Snape's whole body seemed to explode from furry:

"_What_ did you say potter???"

"You heard me perfectly well, Professor" Harry said and looked straight into Snape's furious eyes. He noticed that sweat drops were starting to form on Snape's forehead, as the teacher slowly peeked to the corner were Draco was sitting, polishing his nails. Draco Looked up from his nails and gave Snape a wink, before he continued his work. Snape looked desperate to find a way to get under this.

"I know you like to ruin any respect I have for you, but next time you're telling lies make sure to have a lot of free time cause you'll be spending them in detention." Snape turned away, leaving it with that  
  
Harry wanted to get up from his chair and punch Snape very hard, but he remained silent, looking after him with a nasty glare.

Draco watched Harry from his chair, and couldn't help but smile at the sexy sight; Harry angry and bitchy!

Harry stayed pissed throughout the hour, then when the bell rang, he spoke to his friends. "I'll be outside okay? I need some time along to cool off." he walked away, with Hermione and Ron looking at each other, they knew how Harry was when he was angry, better to not disturb him. Hermione caressed Ron's chest softly.

"So now that we're alone...what do you want to do? Ron smiled at her and the couple disappeared giggling behind a statue.  
  
Later, Harry was sitting in the grass, pulling up strands and throwing them away, when suddenly he heard someone talking behind him.

"Well, Potter what a great show you made in class today! If nothing else, I would have actually thought that your were jealous!" Harry's body stiffened. He turned around angrily.

"Ah Malfoy, didn't expected it to be long before you came following me around."

Malfoy walked to him slowly and sat down beside him. He slowly put a hand on Harry's tights.

"Oh, but you like me doing it, don't you? You like me stalking you..." he let his hand trace the zipper in Harry's pants, sending shivers through Harry's body. Malfoy smiled.

"Thought you did." He stroked over the bump in Harry's pants. Harry shrieked softly but before he could jump up, Draco rolled on top of him.

"No matter were you go, no matter what you do, I'll be here, wanting you all the time, any minute, any second... I want to taste you, lick you, hold you, squeeze you, and make you mine... make you want me just as much as I want you, Potter!" Draco let his hand slip under Harry's shirt, roaming over Harry's hard muscles.

Harry thought he was going to die. This could not be true!

"Didn't know you were such a poet, Malfoy!" Harry gasped.

"There's so much you don't know about me... like I'm the best fuck there is!' Draco smiled sexy. Harry look almost shocked.

" I don't want to know" He said, sounding like a little girl. "I told you I'm not interested." Draco slipped his fingers in Harry's pants and started to stroke him, Harry blushed and gasped by the feel off it.

"You... you can't do that", Harry said weakly, trying to brush off Draco's fingers. "It's wrong, I don't want it!"

Suddenly, Draco let go of him. He stood up and started to leave just as soon as he had come. "What... what are you doing!?" Harry screamed, feeling stupid and confused.

Draco turned around. "You don't want me to stop huh?" He smirked. Then he walked back and bended over Harry again. "It _did_ felt good didn't it? Don't you want to know how it would feel if you let me continue...?" he licked his lips.

"I... I don't know... I'm... god! I'm not gay; I'm NOT gay, please... I'm so confused...", Harry babbled. He didn't know what to say or do. A boy before had never turned him on, and this was not just a boy! This was Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy, and now he was laying beneath him, feeling himself respond to the feeling of Draco's hard erection pressing against him.

"Come on, Harry. - Beg me!"

"I can't, I don't want to. I just want you to stop this... I don't want to be gay, you know I'm not gay right?"

Draco smiled. "That erection you're having seems to argue with you there, Harry." Again his hand was creeping up to the bump in his pants. "It feels nice you know? Both for you and me. I love touching you I love feeling your dick in my hand, and realizing I'm the one who turns you on like... this!"

"Oh god, Draco... I can't take this, please...! I'm begging you, I need this... please..." Harry started to twist and turn underneath the other boy. He let his fingers run through Draco's white hair, feeling the soft silk under his touch. He would not, could not stop himself from letting Draco devour him. He had to... but no ... it was wrong. WRONG! Why, oh why did he turn Ginny down last year? He was a fool. Harry Potter was a fool. - And probably a gay one too!

"You like it don't you?' Draco grinned, looking all cocky, knowing he had won Harry over.

"Are you mine?". He started kissing Harry's neck. Then he let his tongue trace the fine line down over Harry's chest, past his navel and finally landing on Harry's crotch. Harry yelped, biting his lip in frustration.

"Oh yeah, baby", Draco said grinning deviously. You're mine!" And with those words, he opened Harry's pants, and pulled down his trousers, letting Harry's dick slip free into the cold air.

"Cold", thought Harry, but there Draco's warm soft mouth was. He took him in and circled his tongue around his lengh.

Harry groaned loudly. "Oh fuck...oh my fucking hell!...Draco... st-stop...oowww." He started shaking already, not being used to the feeling Draco gave him. He almost came already!

Draco stopped for a second looking surprised. "Is this your first time?" Harry flushed bright red as he answered. "Yes..." Draco smiled.

"You know I've never fucked a virgin...you've got no idea how hard the thought of me, being the first to take you, makes me!"

Harry looked up at Draco from his position on the ground. He noticed that Draco looked very good in white. He slowly let his hand glide down Draco's white shirt, down to the first button. He undid it. Draco Gasped. He couldn't believe that Harry was actually responding to his actions. Harry undid the next button. He now had the beautiful sight of Draco's bare chest in front of him. Draco swallowed hard with anti patience. His face got a little flushed, and Harry was surprised to see any colour on the normally so pale boy.

"I'm not doing anything... just so you know" he said to Draco, and Draco nodded. Then Harry's hand started touching the smooth skin of Draco's chest, and Draco closed his eyes. He shuddered when Harry leant upwards, and lightly bit his ear lope.

"I don't know how much I can give you" He whispered in Draco's ear, feeling tears of confusion starting to form in his eyes. "I don't know how much you expect from me"...

"I know", Draco said huskily. "But the answer might scare you." Harry's gaze met Draco's. He was shocked to see a passion so very, very deep burn inside of them. Harry looked even more confused.

"Ehm Draco...maybe we shouldn't do this..." But Draco didn't moved, so Harry was forced to lie still with Draco's body pressed against him.

"Please just...try...I don't want to scare you off.... but please..."he sounded begging, he knew it but he couldn't help it, he didn't wanted Harry to leave, not now when they finally were making progress...

"Draco..." Harry started. "This is not just a game for you, is it? You're not just trying to use me and then throw me away like a piece of garbage, are you?"

Draco giggled and nuzzled against his neck. "Not garbage...maybe like a pair of used trousers..." he licked Harry's jaw.

"Oh no, that's just sick, Draco!!" Harry screamed, trying to get away from his grip. - "Let go of me!"

"Calm down, Potter! I am not going to hurt you! ... Well, only if you ask me to." He laughed.

"Oh no... I'm not into that shit!" shrieked Harry.

"Potter, I was just joking! Now, relax and let daddy take care of you." He grinned before he lowered his head again. Harry growled for a few seconds. Then he started to relax under Draco's touch. He moaned when he felt Draco starting to caress his nipple, and twisted his body against Draco's, feeling the urge to get closer.

"Oh GOD!" he moaned, as Draco licked his way down to his navel. Draco grinned; Harry could feel his smile against his skin.

"You're enjoying this, right? Making me suffer?"He said both aroused as annoyed.

"Yes" Draco simply said. He slowly -too slowly for Harry's liking- started to unzip Harry's pants. "Whoa!" Draco looked from Harry's crotch to his face.

"And here I thought you weren't actually turned on."

Harry blushed brightly. "Well duh...you think you would still be on top if I wasn't??"

"I don't know... thought I had to put more effort into getting you...." Draco laughed out loud. Then he trailed a finger from Harry's chest till his boxers. He waited a few seconds until he heard Harry groaning impatiently, and then slipped inside. Harry thought he was going to die with pleasure. The feeling of Draco's fingers around him sent shivers almost too forceful through him, making him moan loudly. Then Draco started to stroke him. First gently, but then he fastened his speed, forcing Harry too concede completely too the lust and erotic ecstasy he felt he was at.

"Oh Draco...god...I didn't know...." he mumbled more to himself than to his partner...before he knew it he came and spilled his seed all over Draco's hand.

"So potter...that was fast." Draco smirked. Harry didn't answer. He was too cut up in the feeling that went through his body. He breathed loudly and his heart raced hard in his chest.

"God Draco...that... was...good! "I... You want me to...?", Harry started, glancing at Draco's pants in which a large bulge was pressing against the leather material.

"No, that's okay we've got plenty of time for that later, now let's just rest a bit, eh?" He rolled off Harry, starting to make himself comfortable in the grass. But Harry wasn't finish.

"Later? Do you think we'll... do you want to do it again!?" Draco yawned and nuzzled against Harry.

"Sure, when we're getting married we'll have to have sex at least twice a day or else I'll get very grumpy!"

Harry sat up at once: "What!? What do you mean 'when we're getting married'? I am going to marry Cho!" Draco looked at him smiling:

"Wake up potter... Cho isn't interested anymore. Besides... anyone who comes close to you I'll beat up."

"I'm not yours!" said Harry shocked.

"Well as I can remember you said you were.... so this means we're dating potter." He closed his arms around Harry and let them both fall down onto the grass again. He kissed Harry's neck softly.

"You smell good, you know?" he licked Harry's skin. -"And you taste good as well."

"So... You want to marry me?" Harry asked, feeling a little dizzy and actually kind of happy.

"Are you retarded? I've wanted you my whole life, why shouldn't I want you the rest of it as well? What do you say? You and me, a big house two kids... perhaps one girl and one boy, I've always liked the name Peter, what do you think?"

"I think this is a little too fast for me to be honest, Malfoy! I mean three days ago, we were still fighting and now, you're proposing to me, I mean.... talk about some big changes! I still haven't got used to the idea of us...da- seeing each other", Harry blurted out.

Draco looked a little disappointed but he understood. "It's ok...give it some time...I was talking about the future, I'm happy we're together for now..."

"Actually..." Harry said, looking at Draco seriously. "I don't like the name Peter, I think Jeremy is much prettier!" Then he leant forwards and captured Draco's lips in a quick kiss before getting to his feet and pulling Draco up as well. Draco looked pleasantly surprised by this.

"Jeremy is good for me." He smiled happily.

Harry couldn't help but smile back, he liked that Draco seemed to be happy to be with him. And actually, he wouldn't mind to be with him too...maybe...just maybe this could work?

"But I'm not giving birth to them, you know" Draco yelled after Harry as they ran towards the castle. "I don't want my stomach to be filled with those birth-marks, and besides, your legs and arms gets all swollen with water and you're getting fat, and, - "

"Oh yeah", Harry thought as Draco grabbed his hand, while babbling on and on about names for their future girl, "This is going to be interesting!"  
  
The End


End file.
